James Graham's TUGS/Disney Parody Casts.
Here are some parodies for James Graham's TUGS/Disney Parodies. Casts TUGS/Snow White (Lillie Lightship and the Seven Tugboats) *Lillie Lightship as Snow White *Ten Cents as Prince Charming *Carla as The Wicked Queen *George as Doc *Tommy as Sneezy *Theodore as Bashful *Sunshine as Dopey *OJ as Happy *Hank as Sleepy *Big Mac as Grumpy *Warrior as Humbert the Huntsman *Zebedee and Cabot as The Vultures *Constance as Witch Hag >Special Guests For Heigh Ho *Baby as Patch *Yoshi as Pluto *Cream as Young Nala *Tails as Young Simba *Thomas as Winnie the Pooh *Percy as Piglet *Edward as Tigger *Oliver as Rabbit *Boco as Eeyore *Dumbo as Young Tantor *Giddy as Young Terk *Duchess as Perdita *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Anita Special Guests For Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum *Pongo as Mickey Mouse *AiAi as Aladdin *Thomas O' Malley as Rajah *Jeremy as Carpet *Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Kids and Cat *Scooby Doo as Dog *Agent Ed as Rex *Ten Cents as Yakko *Sally Seaplane as Dot *Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck *Robby as The Seal *Tom as Cat *Jerry as Winslow *Dennis as The Pet Fish *Casey Jr as Genie *Ed, Edd, n Eddy as The Three Guys *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket *Admiral Razorbeard as Gargamel *Butch the Cat as Azrael *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, and Taz Mania as The Lost Boys *Yosemite Sam as Sir Ector *Elmer Fudd as Sir Kay *Toots as Cogsworth *Johnny as Grumpy Smurf Special Guests For The Silly Song *The Pokemon as The Ewoks *The Digimon as The Roger Rabbit Cast *The Musketeers as The Monkeys *Lord Rogers as The Composser *Lord Rogers' Band as The Orchestra *Hugo as Hiccup's Father *Hugolina as Hiccup's Mother *AiAi as Adult Simba *MeeMee as Adult Nala *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges *Winnie the Pooh as Baloo *Dennis as King Louie *Sir Handel as Young Tod *Little Toot as Young Copper *Wallace as Chanticleer *Gromit as Chanticleer's Buddy *Fire Tug as Eeyore *Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck *The Teensies as The Alley Cats *The Gobbos as The Robin Hood Band *Globox as Louie *and more TUGS/Pinocchio (Happy) *Happy as Pinocchio *Captain Pugwash as Geppetto *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy *Bluenose as Stromboli *Puffa as Figaro *The Duchess as Cleo *Captain Zero as Barker the Wicked Coachman *The Goods Engine as Honest John *Iago as Gideon *Zoe as Alexander *Tawna Bandicoot as Dutch Puppet *Cynder as The French Puppet *Nina Cortex as The Russian Puppet *The Stooges and The Three Little Pigs as The Puppetmen *The Shrimpers as The Donkeys *Don Croco (from Hugo) as Lampwick *Johnny Cuba as Monstro the Whale *Cartoon Network Characters as The Real Children *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Wicked Coachman's Minions Special Guests For Give A Little Whistle *AiAi as Shrek *Tails as Donkey *Sonic as Jackie Chan *Tillie as Princess Suzy *Woody as The Grinch *Princess Eilonwy as Minerva Mink *Agent Ed as Wakko *Rayman as Stitch *Casey Jr as Yakko *Johnny as Puffin *Tracy as Phoon *Tootle as Professor Owl *The Female Girls as The Fairies *Montana as Skipper Special Guests For Lampwick's Transformation *Dog as Mike *Cat as Sulley *Agent Ed as The Nostaglic Guy (with Agent Ed's scream) *Casey Jones as Genie (with Crash Bandicoot's scream from Crash of the Titans) *Mario as Spongebob *Luigi as Squidward *Tom as Mac (with Luigi's gasp) *Jerry as Bloo (with Mario's gasp) TUGS/Fantasia (Big Portasia) *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse (Both the main heroes) *Theodore as Donald Duck (Both best friends to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) *Molly the Tugboat as Daisy Duck (Both crush on Duck and Donald Duck) *OJ as Yen Sid (Both wise and father figures to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) *PUffa as Ben Ali Gator (Both crush on Tillie and Hyacinth Hippopotamous) *The Casey Jr Characters as Alligators *The Shrimpers as Chernabog's Minions *The Duchess as Hyacinth Hippopotamous (Both beautiful and crush on Casey Jr and Ben Ali Gator) *Girls as Hyacinth Hippopotamous's Servants *Zoe as Madame Upanova *Girls as Madame Upanova's Ostriches *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Fauns, Soilders, Butterflies, Animals, People, Whales, Ostriches, Hippos, and Elephants *The Dwarfs as The Broomsticks *Hercules as Tin Soldier *Lillie Lightship as Ballerina Doll *Bowser Jr. as Jack in the Box *Coaches as Flowers and Faires (Nutcracker song) *Top Hat as Chernabog Special Guests For The Rite of Spring's Dinosaur Fight, Inspired By Charlie Quigg's Video *Diesel as Chief *Rayman as Peter Pan *Dr. Bad Boon as Brer Fox *Oliver the Vast as Brer Bear *Vixey as Sawyer *Daphne Blake as Cinderella *Dawn as Jane Darling *Hugo and his family and The Simpsons Family *Tallulah as Alice *Thomas as Pooh *Naugas as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Spyro as Adult Simba *Indiana Jones as Jiminy Cricket *AiAi as Aladdin *Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook *MeeMee as Princess Jasmine *Theodore as Basil of Baker Street *Yoshi as Young Bambi *Emily the Vigorous as Ariel *Shaggy Rogers as Bagheera *Lady Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, and Tom as Anita, Roger, Nanny, and Pongo *Olive Oyl as Ariel *Popeye as Adult Copper *Scooby Doo as Brer Rabbit *Bowser Koopa as Dr. Facilier *Princess Odette (Swan Form) as Raccoon (with The Raccoon's gasp) *Duck as Boris *Wile E Coyote as The Animal (saying Keep away) *The Wolf Pack as The Mice *Tommy as Mowgli *Vixey as Tiana (Frog form) *The Three Stooges as Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick *Crash Bandicoot as Flik *George the Tugboat as Dr. Dawson *Pinocchio as Llama Kuzco *Coco Bandicoot as Princess Atta *The Tugboats as The Ants *Princess Peach as Big Mama *Ed as Gideon *Eddy as Honest John *The Alley Cats as Littlefoot and His Friends *Little Toot as Young Tod *Agent Ed as Rex *The Other Tugboats as The Seven Dwarfs *Adult Tod as Danny *John Crichton as Quasimodo *Cabot as Prince John *Edward as Tigger *Oliver as Rabbit *Percy as Piglet *Donald/Douglas as Owl *Casey Jr as Christopher Robin *Fire Tug as Eeyore *Lillie Lightship as Kanga *Lord Stinker as Roo *Wendy Darling as Maid Marian *Princess Aurora as Lady Kluck *Flynn as Thomas O' Malley *Belle as Duchess *Razoff as Clayton *Misty as Jane Porter *Geppetto as Professor Porter *Jerry and the Others as Fry and his friends *Cream as Princess Melody Special Guests For The Dinosaur's Extinction, Inspired By Ekokubann's Dinsaour's Extinction *Thomas as Winnie the Pooh *Edward as Tigger *Oliver as Rabbit *Percy as Piglet *Rosie as Ariel *Baby as Flounder *The Wolves as The Man's Dogs *Tails as Young Bambi *AiAi as Aladdin *MeeMee as Princess Jasmine *Tommy as Bambi's Father *Tallulah as Bambi's Mother *Charmy as Young Flower *Yoshi as Young Thumper TUGS/Dumbo (Sneezy) *Sneezy as Dumbo *Ten Cents as Timothy Q. Mouse *Lillie Lightship as Mrs. Jumbo *Rebecca as Catty *Molly the Tugboat as Giddy *Constance as Prissy *Carla as Matiarch *Puffa as Casey Jr. *Oliver as The Ringmaster *Bowser Jr as Smitty *Fire Tug as Joe *The Teensies as The Crows Special Guests For The Pyramid of Pachyderms Falls *Dog as Mickey Mouse *Cat as Donald Duck *Coco Bandicoot as Tillie *Skippy as Pinocchio *Crash Bandicoot as Chip *Mario as Tak *Princess Peach as Princess Yum Yum *The Three Stooges and The Three Little Pigs as The Vultures *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket *Agent Ed as Man Special Guests For The Evil Diesels on Parade *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Filip Zebic's Crossover Casts TUGS/Bambi (Happy) *Happy as Young Bambi *Ten Cents as Adult Bambi *Grumpy as Young Thumper *OJ as Adult Thumper *Sneezy as Young Flower *Hercules as Adult Flower *Marie as Young Faline *Lillie Lightship as Adult Faline *Cinderella as Bambi's Mother *Snow White as Faline's Mother *Big Mac as Bambi's Father *Prince Charming as Friend Owl Special Guests For Man Was In The Forest *Tails as Dumbo *Thomas, Edward, Boco, and Oliver as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Band Concert Characters *Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978 Version) *The Disney Characters as The Smurfs *Princess Peach as Snow White *Sonic as Jiminy Cricket *Yoshi as Pinocchio *Indiana Jones as Christopher Robin *Agent Ed as Andy *Suzy as Ann Special Guests For Peter Sam's Mother's Death *Yoshi as Pinocchio *Sonic as Jiminy Cricket *Thomas, Edward, Boco, and Oliver as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit *Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978 Version) TUGS/Song of the South (Song of the Railroad) *Ten Cents as Brer Rabbit *Cabot and Zebedee as Brer Fox and Brer Bear *Grandpa Lou as Uncle Remus TUGS/Fun and Fancy Free (Ten Cents's Fun and Fancy Free) *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Caroline as Cleo *Bluenose as The Big Cat *Puffa as Bongo (Both clever) *The Duchess as LuLuBelle (Both beautiful and fall in love with Casey Jr and Bongo) *Zak as Lumpjaw *The Other Tugboats as The Other Bears *Carla as Dinah Shore *Uncle Chuck as Edgar Bergan *Knuckles as Charlie McCarthy *Caillou as Mortimer Snerd *Dora as Luana Patten *Lillie Lightship as The Golden Harp *The Seven Dwarfs as The Crows *Johnny Cuba as Willie The Giant *George as Mickey Mouse *OJ as Goofy *Dopey as Donald Duck *Sally Seaplane as Cow *Colin as The Scarecrow *Dr. Robotnik as Fish *The Bad Guys as The Dragonflies TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures of OJ and George) *George as Mr. Toad *Sunshine as Moley *Ten Cents as Ratty *Grampus as MacBadger *Stromboli as Mr. Winkie *Big Mac as Cyril Proudbottom *The Shrimpers as The Weasels *OJ as Ichabod Crane *Sally Seaplane as Katrinda *Top Hat as Brom Bones *Zak as The Headless Horseman TUGS/Cinderella (Lillie Lightship) *Lillie Lightship as Cinderella *Ten Cents as Prince Charming *Molly the Tugboat as The Fairy Godmother *Big Mac as The King *Grampus as The Grand Duke *Theodore as Jaq *Hank as Gus *Warrior as Lucifer *Constance as The Wicked Witch *and more TUGS/Alice in Wonderland (1951) (Lillie Lightship in Wonderland (1951)) *Lillie Lightship as Alice *Sally Seaplane as Alice's Sister *Molly the Tugboat as Dinah *Tommy as The White Rabbit *and more TUGS/Peter Pan (Ten Cents Pan) *Ten Cents as Peter Pan *Lillie Lightship as Wendy Darling *Tommy Pickles as John Darling *Chuckie Finster as Michael Darling *The Duchess as Tinkerbell *Captain Star as George Darling *Female Captain Star as Mary Darling *Tommy as Slighty *Phillip as Chubby *Bingham and Blandford as The Twins *Fillmore as Nibs *Jiminy Cricket as Tootles *Stromboli as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. as Mr. Smee *The Sea Monster as Tick Tock Crocodile *Budgie as Pedro *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zug, Zip, The Two Pirates, Cabot, Oliver the Vast, and the Shrimpers as The Pirates *Bluenose as The Singing Pirate Special Guests For You Can Fly! *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Casts Special Guests For Following The Leader *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The 76859Thomas1's Crossover Casts Special Guests For What Made The Red Man Red? *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Larry Winkle's Crossover Casts TUGS/Lady and the Tramp (Lillie Lightship and Ten Cents) *Lillie Lightship as Lady *Ten Cents as Tramp *Theodore as Jock *Hank as Trusty *OJ as Scamp *Sally Seaplane as Angel *Top Hat as Buster *and more TUGS/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Tugboat) *Lillie Lightship as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents as Prince Philip *and more Special Guests For The Sleeping Spell *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Sampea CAML's Crossover Casts TUGS/101 Dalmatians (101 Tugboats) *Ten Cents as Pongo *Lillie Lightship as Perdita *Captain Star as Roger *Padme Amidala as Anita *Sally Seaplane as Nanny *Carla as Cruella De Vil *and more TUGS/The Sword In The Stone (The Sword In The River) *Chuckie as Arthur *Ten Cents as Merlin *Big Mac as Sir Ector *OJ as Kay *Hercules as Sir Pellinore *George as Archimedes *Agent Ed as The Guard *CatDog as Tiger and Talbot Special Guests For Higitus Figitus *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Filip Zebic's Crossover Casts Special Guests For Higitus Figitus (Reprise) and The Battle with the Dishes *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Filip Zebic's Crossover Casts TUGS/Mary Poppins (Lillie Poppins) *Lillie Lightship as Mary Poppins *Ten Cents as Bert *Top Hat as Admiral Boom *Warrior as Mr. Binnacle *Puffa as Mr. Banks *The Duchess as Mrs. Banks *Emily the Tugboat as Jane *Sunshine as Michael *and more Special Guests For Stay Awake *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Sampea CAML's Crossover Casts Thomas/The Jungle Book (The Sodor Book) *Ten Cents as Baloo *Chuckie as Mowgli *Big Mac as Bagheera *Stromboli as Kaa *Zak as Shere Khan *Luigi as Colonel Hathi *Nicole Watterson as Winfred *Tails as Junior *The Three Stooges and Three Little Pigs as The Vultures *Lillie Lightship as Shanti Special Guests For Colonel Hathi's March *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Neo Burns' Crossover Casts Special Guests For The Bare Necessities *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Casts Special Guests For I Wanna Be Like You and The Monkey Chase *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Filip Zebic's Crossover Casts TUGS/The Aristocats (The AristoTugboats) *Theodore as Toulouse *Hank as Berlioz *Talullah as Marie *Lillie Lightship as Duchess *Ten Cents as Thomas O' Malley *Padme Amidala as Madame *Captain Star as George *George as Napoleon *OJ as Laytheyet *Sally Seaplane as Frou-Frou *Zak as Edgar *King Koopa as The Milk Men Tugboats/Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Turntables and Ferries) *Lillie Lightship as Eglantine Price *Ten Cents as Emelius Browne *Emily the Tugboat as Carrie *Theodore as Paul *Hank as Charlie *George as The Codfish Special Guests For The Soilders of the Old Home Guard *The Characters as 76859Thomas1 Crossover Special Guests For Stop That Ball! *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Filip Zebic's Crossover Casts Special Guests For War! *The Characters as The NickyHelp Crossover TUGS/Robin Hood (Ten Cents Hood) *Ten Cents as Robin Hood *Big Mac as Little John *Lillie Lightship as Maid Marian *Zak as Prince John *Zebedee as Sir Hiss *Top Hat as The Sheriff of Nottingham *and more Special Guests For The Phony King of England *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The FantasyFilms2013's Crossover Casts TUGS/The Rescuers (The Rescue Tugboats) *Ten Cents as Bernard *Lillie Lightship as Miss Bianca *Budgie as Orville *Mavis as Penny (Penny's Voice Suits Mavis) *Constance as Madame Medusa *Bluenose as Mr Snoops *and more Special Guests For Escaping Madame Medusa *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as TheMadagascarQueen's Crossover Casts TUGS/The Fox & The Hound (The Tugboat and the Tug) *Bashful as Young Tod *Ten Cents as Adult Tod *Sneezy as Young Copper *Hercules as Adult Copper *Bluenose as Amos Slade *George as Chief *Lillie Lightship as Vixey *Sally Seaplane as Big Mama *Theodore as Dinky *Hank as Boomer *Johnny Cuba as The Bear Special Guests For The Chase Scene, Inspired by Quiggc1's Crossover. *The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as Quiggc1's Crossover Casts TUGS/The Black Cauldron (The Black Junkyard) *Ten Cents as Taran *Lillie Lightship as Princess Eilonwy *OJ as Dallben *Captain Pugwash as Fflewddur Fflam *Happy as Gurgi *Zorran as Creeper *Zak as The Horned King *The Shrimpers as Guards (aka The Horned King's Minions) TUGS/The Great Mouse Detective (The Great Tugboat Detective) *Ten Cents as Basil of Baker Street *Sunshine as Dr. Dawson *Emily the Tugboat as Olivia Flaversham *Hercules as Hiram Flaversham *Zak as Ratigan *Zorran as Fidget *Grampus as Toby *Lillie Lightship as The Singing Female Mouse *and more TUGS/Oliver and Company (Sunshine and Company) *Sunshine as Oliver *Ten Cents as Dodger *Lillie Lightship as Rita *and more Thomas/The Little Mermaid (The Little Emerald Engine) *Lillie Lightship as Ariel *Ten Cents as Prince Eric *Sally Seaplane as Melody *and more TUGS/The Rescuers Down Under (The Tugboats Down Under) *Ten Cents as Bernard *Lillie Lightship as Miss Bianca *Zorran as Percival McLeach *Billy Shoepeck as Cody *Doc as Jake *Frank/Eddie as Wilbur *Pippa as Marahute TUGS/Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Hercules) *Lillie Lightship as Belle *Hercules as The Beast *OJ as Lumiere *George as Cogsworth *Constance as Mrs. Potts *Ten Cents as The Prince *and more Special Guests For Be Our Guest *The Crossover Characters as The NickyHelp Characters Special Guests For The Final Battle *The Crossover as TheRescuers1992 Crossover. TUGS/Aladdin (Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Aladdin *Happy as Abu *Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine *Old Rusty as Sultan (Both wise and kind) *Hercules as Genie (Both blue) *Captain Zero as Jafar *Zebedee as Iago *Top Hat as Rajah (Both vain and splendid) *The Ghostly Galleon as The Cave Of Wonders (Both big, strong, powerful, and scary) TUGS/The Lion King (The Tugboat King) (The Lion King 1) *OJ as Mufasa *Sally Seaplane as Sarabi *Chuckie as Young Simba *Lillie Lighthouse as Sarafina *Talullah as Young Nala *Puffa as Adult Simba *Duchess as Adult Nala *George as Zazu *Theodore as Timon *Hank as Pumbaa *Old Rusty as Rafiki *and more (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Lillie Lightship as Adult Kiara *Ten Cents as Adult Kovu *and more (The Lion King 3) *Molly the Tugboat as Ma *Hercules as Uncle Max TUGS/Pocahontas (Lillie Lightship) *Lillie Lightship as Pocahontas *Ten Cents as John Smith *Top Hat as Govener Ratcliff *and more TUGS/The Hunchback of Notre Dame (The Tugboat of Notre Dame) *Ten Cents as Quasimoto *Sally Seaplane as Esmeralda *OJ as Captain Phoebus *and more TUGS/Hercules (Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Hercules *Lillie Lightship as Megara *OJ as Phil *Budgie as Pegasus *Big Mac as Zeus *and more TUGS/Mulan (Lillie Lightship) *Lillie Lightship as Mulan *Ten Cents as Captain Shang *Hercules as Captain Shang's father *OJ as Mulan's father *Sally Seaplane as Mulan's mother *and more TUGS/Tarzan (Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Tarzan *Lillie Lightship as Jane *Carla as Terk *George as Tantor *and more * TUGS/The Emperor's New Groove (The Tugboat's New Groove) *George as Kuzco *Ten Cents as Pacha *and more TUGS/Pirates of The Caribbean (Tugboats of the Caribbean) *Ten Cents as Captain Jack Sparrow *Lillie Lightship as Elizabeth Swann *Zak as Davy Jones *and more Category:James Graham